Age of Swords
by SpikeyKun
Summary: A crossover fic (Ranma 1/2 & Kenshin) setting Tatewaki Kuno in the Meiji Era. Don't take him too lightly folks, he's got a bokken...


Author's note: No, Ranma ½ and Kenshin do not belong to me. Don't ask me to sell them on ebay (not that you would) and feel free to make comments to make me feel better (not that I would)… 

Age Of Swords  
humorous Ranma/Kenshin Crossover fic

It was Spring. A slight breeze wove through the cherry trees and the sky was a cheery blue. The brisk morning air brought the scent of cherry blossoms to the greatest and most stupendously shaped nose of today's modern generation. In fact, the reason why the nose was so great, was because it belonged to the undefeated captain of Furinkan High School's Kendo Club, the rising new star of the high school fencing world. The sound of his voice strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies. His peers call him the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High: Tatewaki Kuno, age 17. Bokken resting light on one shoulder, Tatewaki's gaze was towards the cherry blossoms, contemplating their beauty even as he awaited... her...

"Such beauty, and a frailty that even this slight wind may cause it to stir..." Kuno marvelled at the depth of his own words, but he was not a vain man, he held himself stoically, with such humility as befits a great man. A blossom detached from an especially high tree and floated gently into the swordsman's outstretched hand. "Indeed, the fair maiden Akane Tendo is like such a flower, one that must be protected lest even the most gentle seeming winds visit her face too roughly...However..." The flower was crushed as Kuno suddenly clenched his fist, his gaze focusing on an evil figure running towards the school along the top of a chain fence followed closely by his beloved flower, Akane.

"ACCURSED SAOTOME IS NO SEEMINGLY GENTLE WIND! HE IS A MAELSTROM OF EVIL THAT MUST BE STRUCK DOWN!" The noble swordsman readied his blade for the battle against the foul sorcerer. "HAVE AT YOU SAOTOME!"

Alas, our poor hero was laid low, a few dirty blows, one of which was given by his beloved, under Saotome's spell of course, and for a brief moment, his heart despaired. This feeling was fleeting, after all, he was Tatewaki Kuno! He rose up and swung his blade to cleave the head of his beloved's captor, YES! A most victorious blow, however, one is not enough to destroy Ranma, he must strike him yet again! As Kuno swung his bokken once more, Saotome suddenly dissappeared, and a sharp pain on the side of his head caused Tatewaki to grunt in pain and the world suddenly blurred into a fuzzy pink throbbing painful...hmm... vision and sensation seems to be merging into one reality... Over all, Kuno hears the voice of his enemy,

"Sorry Blue Blunder, you're light years from beating me!!". A sound, much resembling a school bell marks the silence that soon follows... "light...years..." The poor confused soul was in a trancelike state, he began to remember bits and pieces of the Advanced Physics class the administration accidentally put him in... "light y......" The fuzzy pink throbbing painful sensation/vision took over all and bereft Tatewaki of conciousness.

Kuno opened his eyes to the strangest of sights. Buildings as one would see in very old photographs or those places where buildings of the old culture were preserved, people dressed in garb not unlike his own, what looked like swordsmen seemed to present at every corner. Tatewaki hailed one of them. "You! Would you tell me where I am!?" The swordsman ignored him. Kuno raged, "How dare you ignore me you insolent fool. Answer me now or answer to mine blade!!" He readied his wooden bokken.

The Swordsman, angry as well responded "Is that a threat? You want to die dumbass? You're dealing with the police here!" he drew his sword, a European one, but one made of iron. 

"Hmph!" Tatewaki hair flip, "Then taste my blade." Only a faint blur was seen as Kuno's sword swung through the air, the policeman didn't even have time to move. He was even more surprised when the blade of his sword fell off, cleanly sliced off by the passing of the bokken. 

"What the hell!?" The policeman was confused. "How the hell did you do that!?"

"Feh," the reply, "I can cleave concrete with my sword."

"BUT THIS IS IRON!!"

Tatewaki rested his bokken accross his shoulder as he spoke. "Swordsmanship matters not on the blade, but on the strength of its owner's spirit. You are obviously unworthy to call yourself a swordsman. Although then again, you were facing me so this conclusion was inevitable..."

"Shut up!" The policeman shouted as half a dozen of his comrades surrounded Kuno. "Get him!!"

"STRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKE!!" In an instant it was over. All six policemen writhed on the floor in pain and the man with the broken sword stared in awe at the 17 year old Blue Thunder. "Now..." Kuno leveled his bokken at the man. "Where am I?" "I...In Kyoto, near the Governmental offices of Meiji Government..." The Policeman backed away quickly and soon darted off down an alley. "Meiji Government?" Tatewaki was greatly puzzled at this, then realization struck. "Ah, Saotome's work, curse him. It must be a spell that sent me hurtling through space and time unto this Meiji era to keep me away from the fair Tendo daughter and (one could not forget) the Pigtailed Girl... damn him... But fear not!!" Kuno's eyes lifted and his body posture emanated an aura of resolution. "For I shall save you both!!" 

***

Yup, that's the introductory fic. I'm so glad you like it so much. What's that? I'm being arrogant? *big grin* But of course!! comments and criticism are extremely welcome, they may even get me to write more...someday...  
Spikey_kun


End file.
